


Marred Memories

by GlassAlice



Series: Drabble Goodness for the Klance Soul [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Moment in Time, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Keith has a panic attack, Laith, M/M, Mention of blood, Reminiscing, Sweet Ending, They are so cute, a bit of PTSD, and a battle, bedroom thoughts, but remember this is fluff, but they've been though a lot, inner thoughts, just go with it, keith is older, keith is remembering the past, keith really cares for lance, klance, lance is older, lance is sleeping, lance picked them out, oh there is also fighting, secret moments, soft moments, softboys, the war is over, their sheets have stars on them, they are the support couple, they still have scars on their bodies and their hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: Keith sighed, Lance always seemed to be the first to fall asleep when they cuddled. The cheap sheets scratched at his bare arm that Lance was currently using as a pillow. The taller boy had insisted they buythesesheets because,"The stars are so pretty and it'll be like laying on our own slice of galaxy in our room!" Keith had given in without much of a fight. He never could say no when Lance turned on his puppy dog eyes, so now his arm was scratchy.He shifted slightly under the weight of the lanky boy, entwining their legs and lifting himself up on his elbow so he could watch Lance sleep.





	Marred Memories

Keith traced the starburst scar on Lance’s cheek, the other boy sleeping soundly at his side. Keith watched his chest rise and fall in steady rhythm, soft breath puffing gently against his fingertips. 

It had been a few years since their teenage voyage, dragged into an intergalactic space war fighting on behalf of an alien princess. And many things were different now than those far away days. 

Lance, for one, had changed. And his scar for two. Though Keith had his fair share of scars – they all did, it was a war after all – none of his own effected him the way this one scar effected the dreaming boy at his side. 

The day stirred, as vivid in his mind as yesterday, and Keith ran the pad of his finger down the vertical knot of dark skin as memories flooded his vision, overwriting the peaceful scene in front of him with the chaos of battle. 

The scent of burning metal filled his nose and Lance called out to him over the clang of his bayard ricocheting off the Galra bot in front of him. He half-turned to see another bot sprinting at him from behind. Keith jammed his bayard into the circuitry between the shoulder casing and the arm of the first bot. He used the whole of his body weight to swing them both around in time to use it as a shield. 

Keith winced at the impact. He dug his feet into the buffed surface of the Galra ship’s floors to keep himself from falling. The second bot was swinging wildly passed his bot-shield, and caused them all to crash into the hallway wall. Keith adjusted his grip on the black bayard, still deeply plunged into metal and wires. He tugged. Nothing. 

The bayard held firm, jammed and unmoving. Panic started to creep up to grip his heart. The second bot grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward, holding him a few feet off the floor. His feet dangled uselessly and his wrist ached in the too-tight robotic grip. His eyes widened as the bot’s free hand glowed purple and it pulled back, ready to strike. Keith let out a breath, this was it. 

He crashed to the ground, the deck solid and unforgiving underneath him. His wrist throbbed. He was too stunned at the change in position to notice why he was on the floor. Everything slowed down and sped up at the same time. His muscles felt like sludge as he shifted his gaze up. Then he noticed the robot’s hand, still gripped tightly around his wrist. A shout of panic ripped out of his throat, not realizing the hand was no longer attached. He clawed at it in a hyper-focused hysteria. 

“Argh. You’ll pay for that!“ It was Lance. 

Keith was brought back to himself, looking toward the sound. Lance was grappling with the one-handed bot, blood running down his face. The red bayard had returned to its original form; it lay cast off a few feet from Lance’s current position. Keith threw the offensive piece of junk from his wrist and army crawled across the floor. He grabbed at the red bayard desperately and yelled, "Lance!" 

Lance’s head whipped and their eyes met briefly before he chucked the bayard to the Red Paladin. Lance caught it with one hand and it immediately shifted form into his blaster. Lance’s finger pulled back on the trigger and a burning hole opened up where the bot’s chest used to be. The Galra bot fell heavily to the floor and Lance collapsed to the ground breathing heavily, hand clutching at his face. 

Keith scrambled forward on his hands and knees, stumbling to stop in front of Lance. His fingers shook as he lifted them to hover protectively over the shocked boy. Keith wasn’t sure if he should touch Lance, who was currently muttering something unintelligible under his breath. 

"Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s okay, Lance. Let me see.” Keith tried to pull Lance’s blood stained gloved hand away from his face to check the wound. Lance’s eyes grew wide and his vision narrowed in on Keith as he scrambled backwards, “No! Don’t look!" 

Keith held his hands open in surrender, "I wont look, I won’t look. It’s okay, Lance, c'mon. Let’s get you back to the castle. The healing pod will fix it, don’t worry." 

It didn’t. 

Lance had warn gauze on his cheek for months to hide the marring of his face. Even now he had a habit of placing his hand on his cheek to cover it. 

Keith startled as a cold finger pressed against his forehead. 

"You were doing that thing again, where you go somewhere else.” Lance’s sleepy voice cut though his thoughts. The Galran battle cruiser, the Altean ship, and the war all melted away into blue eyes and sandalwood hair. 

"Welcome back.“ Lance smiled softly, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. Keith hummed and pulled Lance’s finger down from its resting place between his eyebrows. He drew the chilled finger to his lips and kissed the tip. Keith smirked as a soft blush creeped onto Lance’s face. 

"There’s no place I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! How was the journey? Did you enjoy your trip? Don't worry I have other dabbles you can read if you don't want to come back to the real world yet. Go check them out and fall into another piece of time captured in glass. 
> 
> If you want, [stalk me on Tumblr!](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And hey, thank you :)


End file.
